The proud women
by ThelostMelody1
Summary: She looked back over her shoulder as she galloped boar away among the trees. It thinned out in them until she saw the wide, open steppe with its magnificent green inner grass and the many flowers. steppe was very beautiful in countries season and it looks like on the prodigal on the horizon need for the wooded slopes that were left and right until they seemed to touch the snowy mou


She looked back over her shoulder as she galloped boar away among the trees. It thinned out in them until she saw the wide, open steppe with its magnificent green inner grass and the many flowers. steppe was very beautiful in countries season and it looks like on the prodigal on the horizon need for the wooded slopes that were left and right until they seemed to touch the snowy mountain peaks She was aware that as soon as she was out in the open country, she would be fully visible to the guards her father thought she would take with them when she rode out, she skeptical looked at her escort and almost laughs out loud two older officers and two ride Jacks, she had said nothing but had shaken their heads, and when they went away, it was in funeral pace oh she knew that she absolutely did not intend to accompany them She led the horse out of the last trees and let it stretch out while she enjoyed the wind in her hair she knew that her father would be mad at her but for once she was not afraid of him he would take her to school, no doubt about it, if the men who accompanied her, was unwise enough to to report that they had been unable to cope with their task. .. Pines smelled wonderful and she hoped on she had seen some of the many wild animals that lived in Dabrozka such as bears, wolves, lynx, red deer and wild boar but she was disappointed there was nothing to see.  
The officers so highly disapproving out when she returned to them and one said "we are aware of their horse bolted young lady "was an expression in his eyes it approached frusom she tænkat they were just as afraid of her father as she she just nodded to him, but was silent as they started home to the castle in Dabrozka There was an out pressure in the colonel's eyes that told her to hand was afraid of her father she wondered, what was I wonder happened since she had been here "as the Colonel,know I have not been in Dabrozka since I was 5 "Already during the 24 hours she had been home, she discovered that all the castle almost prostrated themselves for her father "Why was I not in paris" she said softly to herself as if she had no choice. She looked at the Colonel again as he replied, "Whatever they tell, let it be truth, and i will nothing say to my father "She paused a moment of adding a weak smile. "Our country is, although their grace is not aware of it, divided into two parts Radak and saros territory" replied Colonel "But father reigns as across Dabrozka like my grandfather and his father before him" she replied "Theoretically, yes," replied the Colonel "But over the last 5-6 years, things have changed in a dramatic way" "How?" She looked at him as she held his horse an "Some of the nobles is not so agree with the way their father run the country and one can almost say that they and their father have shared their power, "replied the Colonel "The whole thing was different when their father Jozef editorial inherited the throne" She did not need to ask why her father's irascible nature, his arrogance and cruelty had driven her mother away from Dabrozka At that time her mother had left her father she had churning very quiet and undramatic and it had made more impression than if she had aroused pity and made a scene her mother had suffered at the hands of a tyrannical, brutal man whose cruelty was taken to the years so it finally was unbearable. Her mother would probably have gone on to find herself in her unhappy fate if it had not been for her (me). under her insane tantrums, her father abused her mother to get air for his feelings and often nearly knocked her unconscious. but as it went beyond her daughter, it was too much. her mother had gone to Budapest with her and got them to safety and had send letter to her father that they did not come back. Her mother left Budapest with her and took one for her father unknown targets Her mother had oft said "Hust that you are royal and you must bravely face to face with what you encounter in life, confront your destiny without complain and without letting some know what you suffer in your mind" It was that way her mother die she had though with a small smil As soon as she got back to the castle, she walked up to her mother's old room where her maid magda awaited she had already been told that her father wanted to talk to her, but first she would have a bath and change clothes after the ride, and when she after the bath, she stands by the window in deep thought about all that she has been told. She enjoyed the fantastic views for her to see her father river, cathedral, Anton of and a large number of public buildings surrounded by white villas surrounded the beautiful he had the broad forehead and the clear-cut features that were characteristic of dabrozkanerne and even if his hair was gray, his thick eyebrows above the deep-set eyes still dark, and his chin was stocky, during the long mustache. He did not speak until she almost came right up to the am so he asked sharply, "Where the devil have you been? I sent for you an hour ago" "Sorry, Dad, I let you wait" she replied "but I had given instructions that I took out and ride and did not know about that you wanted to see me before I was back "" You ought to been come to me immediately upon your arrival at the castle "reply he sharply "I wanted to change clothes" she replied apologetically "I have no time for the kind of nonsense," said her father "There have been messengers to me that would like to discuss your future ... flew the now, he said again and went across through the salon and she fuglte him as they stepped out into the vestibule with weapons on the walls. They turned down the a wide walk into the tron hall. It was an impressive room had been built by her best father, who had had Hall of Mirrors in Versailles as a model. The large windows that looked out on the stylish gardens, was reflected and reflected by a mirrors on both the sun's long walls and crystal candelabra and gluldbroderede gadiner was wonderful Not far from the door, which they had entered by, there was a raised platform on which there were two thrones, they were made of gold and inlaid metal amethyst and carnelians and tridges, there was a canopy decorated in the same manner. " How dare he " she said to herself but she went down the large trappeog along the corridor that led to her father's reception room when the colonel had service. "Hello Colonel," she said in a voice that suggested she was angry "Now I have 3 times sent word to my father if I wanted to discuss the country's security and he has 3 time said he did not want to see me there is a specific reason for that? "Colonel did not answer and it looked like he did not know what to tell her but then answered, "Your father has been visited by some outsole important lord and been busy" "Too busy to talk to his daughter?" She asked Colonel nodded "I demand to speak to him now," she said and took a step toward the door and the Colonel got up and opened the door for her. Her father sat in an armchair down leg end in front of him and with a Conac in hand and a half-empty decanter on the table beside him "What do you want?" He asked bask as she came toward him and nodded dutifully "I've been waiting to get to talk to you" she replied "I've been busy" replied her father grumpy "If you were finally will know I have been visited by the gentleman from Italy" And he gestured toward a hooded man "Italy?" She said and followed his movement with the eyes and did not quite understand "Yes a royal family that helps which helps me to bring law and order to the country and return for their help, they have not asked for gold or riches but your hand, and I have said yes to your snatches "said her father hard. She was pale and looked at her father then she took it defiantly step forward "No. I do not mother always said that I should not marry me with one I do not I loved "she shook her head as she said this but with one and all uvendtet entered her father forward and hit her on the side of the head with a flat hand. Battle got film to sink to their knees on the floor "How dare you take my decisions unsure how dare you respond in the same way as your mother "He shouted to her as his words echoed in her head and rushed to her ear and a momeant she felt dizzy as she felt a sharp fraud over her shoulder and screamed her father had taken a riding crop and beat her back "it is as I say" he screamed "Get out and let me never see you again before my eyes"

* She sat and looked out the window in the great car to drive her to the town she would call home voltera. a beautiful city but it would never mean home for her not to speak on her companion who was hooded in black cloaks and did not speak, she felt alone and confused, and her back gjore bad after beaten and made her sit pin Because a pain, but she did not show it even though she screamed inside her, but she had to look forward along would her mother have wanted


End file.
